It is often desirable to remove tissue from the body in a minimally invasive manner as possible, so as not to damage other tissues. For example, removal of tissue from within a vasculature, such as blood clots, may improve patient conditions and quality of life.
Many vascular system problems stem from insufficient blood flow through blood vessels. One causes of insufficient or irregular blood flow is a blockage within a blood vessel referred to as a blood clot, or thrombus. Thrombi can occur for many reasons, including after a trauma such as surgery, or due to other causes. For example, a large percentage of the more than 1.2 million heart attacks in the United States are caused by blood clots (thrombi) which form within a coronary artery.
When a thrombus forms, it may effectively stop the flow of blood through the zone of formation. If the thrombus extends across the interior diameter of an artery, it may cut off the flow of blood through the artery. If one of the coronary arteries is 100% thrombosed, the flow of blood is stopped in that artery, resulting in a shortage of oxygen carrying red blood cells, e.g., to supply the muscle (myocardium) of the heart wall. Such a thrombosis is unnecessary to prevent loss of blood but can be undesirably triggered within an artery by damage to the arterial wall from atherosclerotic disease. Thus, the underlying disease of atherosclerosis may not cause acute oxygen deficiency (ischemia) but can trigger acute ischemia via induced thrombosis. Similarly, thrombosis of one of the carotid arteries can lead to stroke because of insufficient oxygen supply to vital nerve centers in the cranium. Oxygen deficiency reduces or prohibits muscular activity, can cause chest pain (angina pectoris), and can lead to death of myocardium which permanently disables the heart to some extent. If the myocardial cell death is extensive, the heart will be unable to pump sufficient blood to supply the body's life sustaining needs. The extent of ischemia is affected by many factors, including the existence of collateral blood vessels and flow which can provide the necessary oxygen.
Clinical data indicates that clot removal may be beneficial or even necessary to improve outcomes. For example, in the peripheral vasculature, inventions and procedures can reduce the need for an amputation by 80 percent. The ultimate goal of any modality to treat these conditions of the arterial or venous system is to remove the blockage or restore patency, quickly, safely, and cost effectively. This may be achieved by thrombus dissolution, fragmentation, thrombus aspiration or a combination of these methods.
Mechanical thrombectomy devices may be particularly advantageous. Depending on the size, location and extent of a clot, it may also be particularly advantageous to mechanical retrieve and break apart the clot in a manner that is both safe and effective. There is a definite need for a thrombectomy device, and particularly a mechanical thrombectomy device that can be more effective in removing tissue such as clots from within a body. Described herein are apparatuses (devices, systems and kit) and methods of using them that may address the needs and problems discussed above.